nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Lau
Andrew "Andy" Lau is one of the main characters in Nowhere Boys, who has the elemental power of water. He is portrayed by Joel Lok. Personality Andrew Lau is a year ten boy who is one of the "Nowhere Boys". Andy is the scientific, nerdy type of guy and what he lacks in brawn, he makes up for with brains. He is constantly picked on at school because of this. He is very close to his family, who trust him and believe him to be a good boy. He didn't believe in magic, and tried to think of many different possible scientific explanations for why they were in the alternate universe. This included amnesia, unconsciousness, wormholes and much more. He also likes to prove these theories, which usually puts in him in severe danger. He changed his mind about magic when he witnessed Felix using the tailman, and seeing magic in action. He switched his opinions extremely quickly. He is also the only one who wanted to share his thoughts when the boys returned to the original universe. Powers and Abilities Having water as his elemental power, Andy has the ability to levitate and manipulate water. He can suspend a mass of water in the air, but early attempts he would always lose control and the water would splash onto him. Prior to discovering his magic abilities, Andy already displayed a level of precognition, and knew the answer to a question before it was asked. Outside of magic, Andy is exceptionally intelligent. He has vast knowledge of various sciences and other academic areas. Biography Season 1 He argued with his family about them being related. Before the curse, he was not friends with any of the 3 other boys, in fact getting teased by Jake, but came relatively good friends with them as times go on. When the boys go back to Bremin High School in the other universe, he effectively becomes the new "Sam"; and attains his popularity. This is because he saved Ellen from a bus, trying to actually get hit himself hit to prove his theory. Ellen, in the other universe, likes Andy, but as a goth dislikes him, being surprised when he gave him the necklace. Andy lived with his smart sister Viv, his grandma "Nai Nai", Mum and Dad. His Nai Nai and Mum are very protective, shown in episode 1 when they tried to keep him in the house to not go on the school trip, apparently about his allergies. It is shown Andy is close to his Dad, who normally always takes his side and enjoys his love of science and wormholes. Although he loves his family, at times he also gets extremely annoyed by them. Season 2 After returning, he is the only one of the group who wished to reveal the truth about magic and alternate universes to the media. He also wanted to show everyone his magic to become popular again. He is "lost" again after turning into a water demon. This happened because of his relationship with Ellen from the other universe and Felix asked Ellen out. For several episodes, the rest of the boys are blamed for his disappearance and try to find him. It's revealed he got trapped in Negative Space in between the two universes. After a period of time, Andy finally manages to come in contact with his friends, after seeing an open portal to the Original Universe. However he discovers this portal is more of a "window" rather than a "door", and he cannot pass through it. Trivia *Andy is a huge fan of Bear Grylls, from Man vs. Wild and frequently mentions him. *Despite Andy being absent for five episodes in Season 2, Joel Lok is still credited in every episode. Gallery Water Andy Transform.png|Andy casts a spell that turns him into water. Water Andy.png|"I have the power now." Andy portal.png Andy in Negative Space.png Andy in the Portal Room.png Andy bubble.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Lau